


One Time Summer Fling

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn meet again after spending the previous summer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Summer Fling

“Uhh..Finn” Rae moaned as he pushed her up against his desk kissing down her neck. He tugged at the band of her leggings pulling them down her legs as her fingers threaded through his hair, once her leggings were off he ran his hands under her dress massaging her over her knickers, kissed her messily, he slipped a finger in finding her soaking “Rae..” he moaned rubbing his finger over her clit, he hooked his fingers around her knickers pulling them down her legs, they got to her knees and as Finn slid them the rest of the way his eyes locked on Rae’s and she smirked at him.

As soon as her panties were off she gave him a little shove with her foot causing him to stumble back into his chair where he sat fell into it. Rae sat with her legs parted dangling off the desk, Finn rolled forward towards her in his chair a devilish grin on his face, he lightly ran his hands up and down her thighs as she leaned back on her hands smiling at him, Finn propped her feet up in his knees as she sat forward to pull her dress up higher; he continued to rub his hands up and down her thighs teasing her, she thought two could play this game and brought her right hand to her aching wet center and began rubbing her clit, Finn groaned pushing her hand away sliding his index and middle finger slowly in and out of her, Rae’s head fell back as he worked, the pleasure overwhelming all her senses, she was now on her elbows moaning his name as she was close when he started to tap her clit with his thumb.

Finn suddenly stopped and removed his fingers from her, she looked up at him and his eyes had grown darer. He ran his hands down her legs to her ankles, gripping her ankles placed her legs over his shoulders then pulled her by the hips closer to the edge of the desk, he then rolled himself close as possible, Rae’s eyes widened for a moment un-believed that he was strong enough to pull her like that, Finn stared at her intently “you’re so sexy” he whispered then licked his lips; Rae whimpered in return there were no words she could form, she watched as he lowered his head eyes locked until she felt his tongue flick over her clit, his eyes closed and her head rolled back as he began lick her, it was slow and steady at first both making “mmm” sounds as he cared after her. Soon she felt that tingling sensation deep within her, she ran her fingers through his hair pushing him closer to her as she grinded against him, he switched up his tactics by sucking and lightly grazing his teeth over her clit to long slow licks, he reinserted his fingers back into her as he began to lap, her heel digging into his back as he did so. “Finn..” she cried out as she came, his tongue still sinfully lapping at her clit, he glided his fingers slowly in and out of her as she came down from her high.

Rae sat up quickly Finn standing enough to crash his lips to hers, she could taste herself on him as her tongue fought his for dominance, his hands holding her hips firmly as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans pulling them down along with his boxers as much as she could, Finn wiggled, his pants falling to his knees, “Rae..” he mumbled against her lips, as he pushed into her both gasping as he did so, she sat u up more pressing her body against his whimpering into his shoulder, his thrusts shallow as he was buried deep inside her. Finns breathing soon became erratic and he started mumbling she knew he was close, she lay back flat on the desk Finn leaning over her one hand on her hip as the other gripped the desk as he thrust hard and fast into her, both crying out in pleasure, Rae came with a loud moan, pushing Finn over the edge he pulled out quickly coming on the inside of her thighs, he collapsed on top of her as they both satisfied panting heavily.

When their breathing returned to normal Finn stood pulling up his jeans and boxers tucking himself away, as Rae sat up she hopped off the desk a bit wobbly Finn helping steady her. He helped her clean the mess on her thighs then helped her put on her knickers, slowly pulling them up her long legs giving her a quick kiss before he did the same with her leggings.

After they were both fully dressed they tightly embraced each other. Tears ready to release from their eyes. “I only came to say goodbye” Rae sniffed laughing humorlessly as she clung to him

“I hate that the summer is over” Finn whispered sadly

“I’m gonna miss you, girl” Finn held on to Rae tightly as tear fell from his eye

“I’m gonna miss you too, Finnley” Rae sobbed into his shoulder

“Rae..I..”

“I have to go Finn” she said her voice hitching

Finn held her closer before pulling out of the hug and pouring all his emotion in to one last kiss. He watched as Rae left she glanced back with a small smile before closing the door “I love you” Finn whispered when the handle clicked.

—-

8 Months later

“You reckon you will be going back to your uncles this summer, Finn” Chop asked as he slid a pint in front of him.

“Nah, I got Olivia I can’t leave her now can I” Finn winked at Chop taking a sip of his pint

“But what about that bird you met last summer, maybe she will be there again” Chop offered knowing how much Finn liked this no name girl, Finn said he had never met anyone like her that he was in love with in the first month of knowing her, and from what Finn told him she were more suited for him than the 24 year old he had been hanging around with currently. 

“Chop, can we not, I’ve been over her for a long time, you know we agreed it was just a summer fling no attachment, no commitments” Finn spat at Chop, he had hated that he agreed to that with Rae, he was willing to do long distance but it was clear she was not, so he didn’t bring it up, he just took what she would give him.

But watching Rae leave that day broke his heart, he was completely and hopelessly in love with her and she would never know, he thought about trying to find her, but it would be difficult as they hadn’t shared to many specifics they just kept it simple, plus what if he did find her and she didn’t love him like he loved her, it was something is heart couldn’t bare, so thought best to let time mend is broken heart. 

“Hiya babe” Olivia said as she scooted into the both next to Finn placing a kiss on his cheek, Finn smiled giving her a quick peck then pulled out his tin and started to roll a cigarette.

“Finn, quit licking the paper so slowly it’s too sexy”

“Well, then you show me how you would like me to do it, Rae”

“Gimme that” Rae took the partially rolled cigarette from him licking the seam 

“Fuck..that is so sexy Rae..do it again” he licked his lips

“See I told you” she smirked at him 

He took the cigarette from her tossing it to the side crashing his lips to hers

“Finn..FINN” Chop shouted a bit louder

“Yep, sorry what?” Finn looked up at Chop coming out of his thoughts.

“I think it’s done mate” Chop said, nodding toward the cigarette

Finn looked down to see the paper on his cigarette so wet it was almost see through, he set it down sighing. “Wanna go back to mine” Olivia whispered in his ear, Finn smiled at her and shook his head, it had taken a long time to sleep with her they had been dating two months before it finally happened, when he was finally able to get Rae out of his mind and go through with it.

Finn and Olivia walked towards the exit of the bar with protests from Chop who would be left alone as the rest of the gang had not arrived yet. “Hey where are you two going?” Chloe asked as she opened the pub door to enter and Finn and Olivia walked out, Olivia just smiling at her as they continued to walk.

“But I wanted to tell you guys about my mate, Rae” she shouted after them, Finn turning his head looking back at Chloe, only for Olivia to catch his chin guiding his face back to hers kissing him hard.

When they got back to Olivia’s she was already undressing as she and Finn kissed, well as she kissed him, he had put no effort into it since he heard Chloe utter the name, Rae, really he’d been distracted since Chop brought her up. There was no way it could be his Rae Chloe was talking about, he hadn’t told anybody her besides Chop and still he never said her name, but he couldn’t help but wonder, but maybe Chloe’s friend was a guy, it’s a pretty common name.

Hi, I’m Rae

As in Raymond…

Do I look like a man to you

As in Rachel

Finn pushed Olivia off him with excuses to go to the bathroom, when he got in there he sighed leaning against the door a moment, he pushed off the door and turned on the cold water splashing his face a few times to bring him out of his Rae daze. He finally made his way out of the bathroom, and into Olivia’s bedroom, he found her waiting for him, his mind flashed back to his first time with Rae.

They had been in his room at his uncles house, his uncle and aunt out for some business dinner, he had invited Rae over to listen to music they had been bickering back and forth over Oasis and Blur when Finn kissed her shutting her up. It had become pretty heated fast and soon Finn’s shirt was off and Rae could feel how much he wanted her, she ran her hands up his bare back sending shivers up his spine, he asked if she wanted to

“Finn, I’ve never..this is my first time” she said softly

“Its mine too, Rae” he whispered back as they held each other

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want, no pressure” Finn whispered as he trace OK on her shoulder

“Is it really your first?” she asked 

“Yeah, I came close once with a girl I dated a while ago.. but it never happened” 

“I trust you Finn, I want to”

Finn told Olivia that he was feeling sick and need a lie down, that he would call her the next day, he made his way out of Olivia’s and all but ran home.

As he fell back on his bed the memories of the previous summer drifting into his thoughts. He had been working in the office of his uncles scaffolding business in Leeds, his dad thought it would be a good way for him to make some extra cash and learn a trade. He had only been there a week and was already miserable, he decided to head down to the record shop, music being the only thing that eased his mind. He remembers thinking that time stood still when he first saw her, He had been rummaging through the punk section when the bell on the door chimed, he looked up as the door fully opened there was a gush of wind her long black hair sweeping back off her shoulders as she entered; Finn couldn’t help but let his eyes follow her to the till. He heard a woman tell her to start alphabetizing the stack of vinyl’s in the corner and put them on the shelves. Finn ducked his head as she turned walking towards him, she past him making her way to the vinyl’s, he watched her carefully slowly making his way over to her finding she was humming to herself as he got closer, he absent mindedly knocked over a stack of cd’s that had not been put back yet, he bent down quickly to pick them up “let me help you” he heard her say, As he stood up from picking up the last cd he smiled at her “uh..sorry..” he held up the cd in his hand, she smiled at him “only be sorry if you’re going to buy that” she nodded to the cd in his hand, he turned the cd around it was George Michael “never’ Finn made a disgusted face, she giggled, “I’m Finn” he said putting down the cd extending his hand out to her “Hi, I’m Rae” she smiled placing her hand in his, “As in Raymond?” he gave her a confused look, she pulled her hand away “Do I look like a man to you?” she furrowed her brows, Finn allowed his eyes to rake up and down her body and oh what a body it was, apparently he had taken too long to answer “As in Rachel” she said rolling her eyes a small smile on her lips. 

Finn was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing, he sighed as he went to answer it, it was Olivia. He talked to her for a good ten minutes, when he hung up he decided that it was unfair to treat her this way and that starting tomorrow he was going to forget all things Rae, Olivia was a nice girl and deserved more out of him.

The next day he found himself at Olivia’s in the late morning making up to her the time lost from the previous day. They talked sweetly to each other as they made their way down to the pub to meet the gang for their normal Saturday line up of pub, cinema, and chippy. Finn pulled Olivia in to the alley pushing her against the side of the wall kissing her.

“Oi! You two knock it off” Finn looked up to see Chloe with a sly smile on her face, Finn chuckled at her

“Be in in a minute, Chlo” Olivia smiled at Chloe

Finn looked down smiling wiping some of Olivia’s lipstick off his lips which was always present after they kissed, he hated that. 

“Who’s your friend” Olivia asked as she seen a girl walk up behind Chloe chatting with Izzy

Finn looked up to see who she was talking about “Rae..” he said not to loud but loud enough for her to hear

Rae turned her head from Izzy to the pub “Finn..”

Chloe looked from Finn to Rae confused “Rae, how do you know Finn?” she looked between them

“Finn, how do you know Chloe’s mate?” Olivia whispered to him as Finn and Rae stared at each other.

“I uh..” Finn stammered

“We met last summer in Leeds, I worked in my aunt’s record shop and he came in a few times” Rae said quickly

Finn was still motionless, he couldn’t believe after all these months the first girl he had ever truly loved was standing in front of him and his current girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah..” he said as he cleared his throat.

Chloe turned to look at Rae and Finn could tell she whispered something to her and Rae whispered back, Chloe turned to look back at Finn “see you two inside” Chloe linked arms with Rae and the two along with Izzy made their way into the pub.

“Finn, are you alright, you don’t look well” Olivia asked placing her hand on his shoulder

“Not feeling well again..go on inside be there in a minute” Finn said as he put his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it; Olivia nodded pecking him on the cheek, as soon as she was out of sight Finn kicked the wall letting out a whispered “fuck” he never thought he would see her again he just figured she would always be the girl who stole his heart and he understood that he would never get it back, that he would always love her, but that he would just have to make with someone else.

Finn made his way into the pub where he saw the gang at their usual table laughing, but he didn’t see Rae, he scanned the pub and found her by the juke box, he smiled to himself and slowly made his way over to her careful of the gang.

“How’ve you been?” he whispered as he settled next to Rae

She looked over to him smiling small “I’ve been alright, you?” she asked her eyes back to the juke box

“Alright, I s’pose” he kept his eyes on her trying to read her expressions.

“About what you said in the alley..” Finn began

“Look, Finn I’m not going to say anything don’t worry..we’ll just keep it simple” She glanced at him, he noted a bit of sadness in her eyes.

“Rae..I..”

“Finny come here” Olivia shouted, Finn looked over to her then back to Rae whose eyes were scanning the track lists, he sighed and walked to the table sitting next to Olivia.

Rae made her way over to the table after she picked a song where she was greeted with cheers “Yes, Raemundo Beastie boys” Chop said proudly

“Yeah nice one” Archie added

Rae smiled “yeah, it’s not bad for mainstream” her and Finn said in unison sharing a quick glance and smile

“So Rae, tell us how long you’re here for” Olivia said reaching for her drink

“Rae used to live here when she was little, then moved when she was twelve” Chloe piped up

“Yeah, me and Chloe were best mates..” Chloe winked at Rae

“Then my gran got sick and me and my Mum moved to Brighton to take care of her”

“So then why were you in Leeds last summer” Olivia asked sternly

Finn looked at Olivia in shock “like I said worked in my aunt’s record shop for the summer, gaining some work experience because I want to go into the music business” Rae shrugged then took a sip of her pint

“Right, so then why are you back here” Olivia asked with a judging look.

By this time everyone had an unimpressed look on their face with the way Olivia was questioning Rae

“Well, LIV, my mum is getting married and the man she happens to be marrying works here and so we moved back” Rae said hoping she was satisfied with her answers.

“Oh, so you’re stayin?” Olivia said in an almost disgusted voice.

“That’s what moving back means Olivia” Izzy grumbled annoyed with her third degree. 

Olivia put her hands up in defense “just curious is all” she then placed her hand on Finns thigh which he shook off.

She gave him a funny look then her phone rang, she slid her chair out from the table stepping away to answer it.

“Sorry about all the questions Rae” Finn said softly

“It’s alright, might as well get it all out in the open…” Rae’s eyes widened when she realized what she said “I mean y’know..like why I’m back and what not” she tried to salvage.

“Finny, I have to go my sister needs help, hair crisis” she leaned down giving him a quick kiss to which he put no effort into.

He saw Rae turn and take a sip of her pint, Olivia left and it was like a collective sigh of relief at the table. “So Rae, how was it working in a music shop” Archie asked as he leaned in closer to Rae, to which Finn rolled his eyes.

“It was nice, mainly organizing and such but I learned a lot and got to hear new music, but then my aunt moved back to Brighton when was over to reopen her shop there..so I continued to work for a while” she shrugged smiling.

“Ey, did Finn ever bring a girl into the shop with him” Chop piped up from the other side of Archie.

“Uh..not that I can recall but..he didn’t come in too often” Rae faked a smile glancing at Finn

“Back again I see, been in everyday this week you going to buy something today” Finn smiled sheepishly “she’ll be back in a bit just sent her for some tea, having her bring you one too, figured you would be back” her aunt winked at him.

“Hmm..strange” Chop wondered aloud giving Finn a knowing look

“Okay..” Rae drew out slightly confused

“Its just.. Finn, you said she had good music taste why wouldn’t you take her to the record shop..” Chop asked pushing the topic

“Who are you talking about Chop?” Chloe asked completely confused

“Last year, before we met you and Iz, this lovesick fool would bang on and on about this cool chick he met in Leeds, that they would talk for hours about music and..”

“CHOP!” Finn shouted

“No one wants to hear that” he said softly risking a glance at Rae, who was studying her pint

“Sorry Finn, I just thought maybe Rae met her and she wasn’t some fantasy you made up in your head” Chop said folding his arms on the table

“No, she was real, very real” Finn said looking over to Rae

“Sorry Chop, never met her” Rae smiled bringing her pint to her lips

“The only girl Finn ever loved and Finn probably made her up” Chop shook his head as Rae sputtered into her pint.

“Rae, Rae are you okay?” Archie asked rubbing her back

“I’m fine, fine..I’ll be right back” Rae stood making her way to the toilets Chloe and Izzy close behind.

“Arch, go put something else on yeah” Chop said sliding Archie 20p. Archie grabbed it making his way over to the juke box

“So it was Rae, huh?” Chop asked Finns eyes glued to the bathrooms

“Yeah” Finn whispered then looked to Chop

“So what are you going to do?” Chop asked him moving to sit in front of Finn.

“What do you mean” Finn asked quietly

“I mean are you going to fucking man up and tell her how you feel?” Chop said annoyed

“I’m with Olivia” Finn furrowed his eyebrows thinking how Chop could even ask him such a question.

“Mate you really think that’s going to last, you told me you knew you were in love with Rae in the first month of knowing her”

“Finn, what are you doing” Rae whispered as Finn locked the door behind him

“I don’t know what you mean” he said as he pulled her to him

“Finnley, if we get kicked out so hel-“ Finn crashed his lips to hers

“What’s wrong” Rae said panicked 

“The door handle fell off” Finn chuckled

Finn started pounding on the door 

“Oh fuck they’re going to think we’ve been fucking” 

“Rae why would we fuck in a disabled toilet, inside the cinema”

“Because there’s more room and..”

“Finn..Finn…thinking about Rae again” Chop asked glancing to make sure no one was coming back

“Look, she clearly doesn’t feel how I feel so there’s no point, just leave it, alright” Finn said growing agitated.

The girls came back to the table moments later “We’re off see you lot tomorrow” Chloe said as Izzy and Rae talked

“Where you off to” Archie asked

“Shopping and girl talk” Chloe rolled her eyes 

Rae’s eyes locked with Finns for a moment they both share a small smile before the girls sauntered off.

—

A week had gone since Rae had been back and Finn found it increasingly difficult to not think about Rae every waking minute, he hadn’t spent any alone time with Olivia, only seeing her at the pub after she was done with work and on the weekends when the gang was around. Finn and Rae had got over the hurdle of awkwardness with in the first two days, he had wanted to talk to her but wasn’t sure what he would say and she was never alone, always with Chloe or Izzy, but when they did talk around the gang it was like the previous summer all over again, but this time and no kissing or touching, they were friends.

The gang were hanging around near Rutlands basking in the summer sun killing time before the cinema, Chop on and on about a rave happening the following weekend and if everyone was going. All were in agreement except for Olivia “you go if you want Finny, but I can’t I have a my nephews Christening, the next day” it was obvious from her tone that she didn’t want Finn to go either, but before Finn could answer Chloe intervened “then you have room for one of us on your scooter Finn” Chloe smiled at him “sure no problem” he said hesitantly thinking maybe it would be Rae holding on to him.

“There’s room for you all to go in the one car” Rae said softly

“You’re not going” Archie asked sadly

Rae shook her head no “I’m not going if Rae’s not going” Izzy said

“I’m not going if Rae’s not going either” Finn said quickly, then cursed himself as he realized what came out of his mouth.

“What!” Olivia said loudly

“Oh shit here comes Kendo” Chop sat up straighter

As Kendo and Chop talked about the Rave, Rae tried not to listen to the whisper argument Finn and Olivia were having, Rae stood up and said “I’ll meet you at the cinema” after she heard Olivia ask “whats with you and Rae” Rae couldn’t deny that she still felt something for Finn, but he was with Olivia now, she couldn’t say anything.

“I’m headed that way..I’ll walk you” Kendo winked at Rae

Rae smiled hesitantly and shrugged walking off with Kendo, Finn looked away from Olivia to see Rae walking in sync with Kendo

“Why the fuck is Rae with Kendo” Finn shouted motioning his hand to where Rae and Kendo were walking.

“What’s it to you?” Chloe asked furrowing her brows

“He’s a fucking scumbag” Finn said standing up ready to go after her.

“Finn, she’s a big girl, literally, she can handle her own, he wouldn’t try anything with her anyway” Olivia said, gasps coming from all around

“The fuck did you just say” Chloe said standing up along with Archie, Chop and Izzy

“What?” Olivia asked innocently as all four looked down on her before she stood up

“I’m gonna catch up with Rae and Kendo” Chloe said shaking her head at Finn with a saddened look.

“Yeah” the others said and followed behind Chloe as she yelled for Rae to wait up.

“Really Olivia” Finn said shaking his head disappointed

“Catch up with them if you want I’m going home” Finn said as he turned walking away from Olivia

As Finn walked home he remembered a conversation he and Rae had when he first kissed her, they had been fighting over the last copy of NME Finn holding it so Rae couldn’t reach it “Finn, this is no fair your arms are longer than mine and I had it first” Rae whined as she tried to reach for it, “Sorry Rae-Rae not my fault you’re slow” he smirked at her “yeah, well fat people are normally slow” she reached for the magazine again, Finn brought his arm down furrowing his brows saddened “what” Rae said unaware of what she said “don’t say that” “what, that I’m fat” she said looking away “you’re beautiful, Rae” Finn said and she lightly scoffed, Finn guided her face to his “look at me, Rae” she brought his gaze to his “so you’re a bit bigger than other girls, who cares that doesn’t mean you’re not beautiful, which I happen to think you are” he smiled small at her, as a tear rolled down her cheek, Finn brushed it away with his thumb then slowly leaned in giving her the chance to pull away but she didn’t she closed the distance between them, as Finn deepened the kiss they heard a cough, they pulled apart to see her Aunt smiling at them “does this mean I can have the last copy” Rae asked “No” Finn said, then kissed her quickly then made his way towards the exit “see you later” he winked at her. 

The next day Finn found that the girls were having a girls only day, something Olivia wanted to do with the girls, he was worried about Rae not that she would say anything, but if he had even a glimmer of hope that she felt something for him he would be hers in a second, but he was more worried about what Olivia would say. 

He waited patiently for the girls to enter the pub “calm down, mate” Archie said as he held on to his pint, “you worried, the girls are going to mess up Olivia’s make over” Archie smirked

“Make overs?” Finn questioned

“Yeah that’s what Izzy said” Chop shrugged.

Finn do you think I’m girly enough 

What are you on about 

Like do you think I should wear more pastel colors and what not 

Rae, give me a chance to regain my thoughts, why do you always ask me random questions after we have sex

Sorry..just wanted an opinion is all

No

No what

You are girlie enough, just the right amount in my book, no need to go adding bloody pink to your wardrobe, why do you ask anyway

Just..well, me and you dress so similar band tee shirts, jeans, leather jackets, I guess I just wonder of you think it’s weird

Rae, you wear skirts and dresses too

Yeah, but like with my leather jacket or a band shirt

Rae, I like what you wear, that we are similar, change if you want but don’t do it for me, I like you the way you are

“Hey Chloe, Olivia..where’s Izzy and Rae” Archie asked bringing Finn out of his thoughts.

“They’ll be here soon Izzy is giving Rae on of her curling Irons, Rae wanted to drop it at home” Chloe said as she sat next to Archie.

“Wait, Chloe come help me with drinks” Chop said Chloe got up following Chop to the bar

Archie looked uncomfortably out of place staring at Finn and Olivia “I’ll just go put on some music” Archie said quickly.

“So like my straight hair” Olivia said swishing her hair around

“Erm..yeah it looks nice” Finn said not really looking at her

“So what did you boys talk about” Olivia asked smiling sweetly

“Nothing much, what about you girls?” Finn glanced at her, hoping for the best.

“Not much really, bit about sex, obviously I’m the more experienced one, but Chloe said she did it once..Izzy not yet, and Rae was hesitant to say anything at first then said she had done it a lot with a boy she saw last summer..but he was the only one..” Olivia trailed off

Finn trying to suppress a smile “but I don’t think she’s telling the truth” Olivia finished her thought

“Why not” Finn furrowed his brows hard turning to look at Olivia

“Well, she wouldn’t tell us his name, and who would sleep with her, I mean she’s fat…so he must be made up, she has virgin written all over her” Olive smirked

Finn’s jaw clenched and wished Chloe was here to tell her off, but she wasn’t so it was time to man up and tell her off himself.

Time to go” Finn said calmly 

“Back to mine” Olivia’s face brightened up, excited thinking that her and Finn would be having sex, they hadn’t in over a week.

“No, just you it’s time for you to go” he glared her

“Finnley?” she raised a brow

“Don’t ever fuckin’ call me that, we’re done” he told her gritting through his teeth nodding his head to the exit

“WHAT! WHY!” she stood shouting, Chop, Chloe and Archie returned to see the commotion

“Because I’ve had enough of you slagging off Rae, now leave” he spat angrily

“What the fuck why do you care about that fat m—” she was shouting at him but Chloe interrupted

“Fucking leave Olivia” Chloe shouted at her “and don’t you ever talk about Rae again!” Chloe shouted as Olivia stormed her way to the exit

Finn sat down in relief as Chop sat opposite him, Chloe and Archie back at the bar retrieving the drinks.

“Happy” Chop asked smiling

“Fucking delirious” Finn smiled at Chop in relief

“Its about fucking time, you’re 17 and she was 24, the fuck were you thinking” Chop shook his head at Finn, then looked to the door quickly

“Rae, Izzy..you beauties” Chop said standing up engulfing Izzy into a hug.

Finn turned to see Rae, time standing still all over again, her hair was loosely curled at the ends a bit of mascara on her eyes and a faint touch of pink lip gloss on her lips, she was wearing a lacey black shirt three quarter length sleeves, a burgundy skirt paired with her leggings and solid black converse.

“Hiya” she said as she sat down next to Finn

“Rae you look..incredible..I mean you always look beautiful..but I..”

“Thanks Finn” Rae said as she blushed slightly

“Where’s Olivia” Izzy asked 

“Finn broke up with her right before you got here..it was amazing, and you guys missed it” Chloe smiled then she retold what happened

T-A-L-K Finn traced out on Rae’s thigh, Rae looked over to him nodding her head slightly

M-I-N-E? He looked up at her she shook her head again

“Right, me and Rae are off see you later” Finn said as he and Rae stood

“Where you two going” Chloe asked surprised

Finn smiled small “Chop” he said letting Chop be the one to fill them in

“No problem, mate” Chop smiled

As Finn and Rae walked out of the pub he felt nervous to be alone with her, he knew they had to talk, that he had to tell her how much it broke his heart that they never kept in touch, that he was in love with her.

Finn, I think this should only be a summer thing and that’s it

What do you mean

We both are leaving after the summer let’s just enjoy this while it lasts

Rae..I 

Please Finn, let’s not ruin it..

As Finn turned the key unlocking his door he knew his fate awaited him once they were inside, he opened the door walking in holding it open for Rae, she stepped in the house turning to face Finn, as he shut the door turning the lock he turned to Rae; as soon as their eyes locked their lips were on each other, Finn laughed into the kiss happily as he held on to Rae, he deepened the kiss holding her tight to him as possible as they remembered how the other liked to be kissed. They pulled apart panting foreheads touching “I missed you” Finn sighed brushing his nose against Rae’s, “I missed you” she said softly both leaning in for another kiss.

“We need to talk, Rae” Finn linked their hands together pulling out of the kiss.

They entered his room where they sat on the edge of his bed in silence. “Rae, what happened last summer?” Finn asked after what seemed like hours

“What do you mean?” she looked at him confused

“I mean, I thought things were going well, that we could keep in contact..but you didn’t want to..why” Finn pleaded his need to know growing evident with his watery eyes.

“Finn..” Rae sighed

“You wouldn’t understand” Rae said looking away from him blinking back tears.

“Try me” he said as he held her hand

“It’s just…I was into too deep, I went and fell in love with you like an idiot and I knew you could never feel that way about me..so I figured best just to keep it simple, just keep it to a summer fling and that’s it” she sniffed back her tears.

“Rae, why didn’t you tell me..we could have worked something out, long distance, phone calls, letters, anything..” he held her hand to his chest

“How long would that have lasted Finn, really, you would have gotten bored, moved on found some one else, you did move on” Rae wiped her tears with her free hand

“Rae, it took me a long time to try and move on from you, I’ve only been with Olivia three months and just barley slept with her, every time she wanted to all I could think about was you..” Rae looked at Finn but he carried on “and then you come back into my life and I think it’s a sign, you know..” he sniffs his own tears ready to spill “like its meant to be, fate, that we’re soul mates but then you go and act like nothing ever happened between us and we’re laughing like were mates, mean while my heart is broken all over again, because I thought the one girl I ever loved didn’t love me back” He wiped away his tears

“It was true then, what Chop said” Rae asked softly

“Yeah” laughed humorlessly 

“So you loved me then” Rae asked needing to hear it

Finn shook his head “I still love you Rae” Finn sighed touching foreheads

“I love you too, Finn” Rae sighed happily

“I’m so sorry, I was such a twat” she said as tear ran down her cheek

Fin brushed it away “so was I, I should have told you that last day when you came to say goodbye instead of..you know” he grinned at her

“Well, that was a very good goodbye, Finnley, but I would have rather heard you say you love me of course and we could have worked something out” she smiled small

“Well, you are here now, so how about I tell you I love you and I will do all the things I did to you that day” he smirked

“Do you have a desk?” she asked, Finn nodded yes

“Now if I remember correctly I made the unfortunate mistake of neglecting the girls, so I want to get reacquainted with them first” he kissed her hard as he cupped her breasts.

“I love you, Finnley” Rae mumbled against his lips

“I love you too, girl” Finn said lying her back


End file.
